


My Fallen Angel

by BloodyAbattoir



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fallen Angels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2018-02-04 12:58:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1779958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyAbattoir/pseuds/BloodyAbattoir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You were always my angel, until you fell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Fallen Angel

Your wings have been torn off and you were thrown out of heaven. You fell, miles and miles to the earth, no way to even slow down. You tried flapping the stumps where your wings used to be so futilely, serving only to cover yourself even more in your own blood. Your screams went unheard by anyone else, even yourself, hidden by the howling wind.   
  
Finally, you hit the ground, in unimaginable pain, but somehow miraculously alive. I could see the torment in your eyes, helpless, and realized that the so-called heavenly angels were nothing more than demons to have done such an atrocious thing to you.   
  
I will avenge you, my fallen angel. 


End file.
